Powerful? or Powerless?
by pusheenthecat6008
Summary: Fog the she-cat, 4 moons and lives in Powerclan, where all cats have powers. Its like Bloodclan, except less evil.But now these...Things are being born. Lets call them the Dominators. This is my first story, so please no flames, and if you have any tips, please say them! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay, so first off I'll tell you everything you need to know about this story. The main character is a she-cat named Fog. Fog is 4 moons old and is mainly white, with a sliver underbelly and paws that fade to white, and she has a really long, fluffy tail. She lives in a clan called Powerclan, where all cats are born with powers. Its sort of formatted like Bloodclan, where there is no set nursery or medicine cat. The cats survive on their own, but never kill each other. Fogs power is enhanced speed and strength, and she has claws made of diamond. I guess ill just lead you through her life, and make up things as I go along. And again… this is my first story, so please no flames, and if you have any tips for me i'd love to hear them in the reviews!**

* * *

Fog crouched down in the tree, eying her target. His black fur shone in the sunlight. She glared at him with her mismatched blue and brown eyes. _"This'll teach him for stealing my prey!" _She thought gleefully.

A day ago, this idiotic cat had stolen three rabbits from her den. It didn't really matter, since she could easily catch four more in in two minutes, but she wanted some respect around here. Fog let out a soft snarl, making the tom turn his green eyes in the direction of the tree. Fog quietly unsheathed her diamond claws. Sure, he was two moons older than she was, but with her super strength and speed, she could take on a cat or dog four times her size.

The tom narrowed his eyes and called out,"who's there?"

Fog let out a terrifying screech and leaped from tree, prepared to give him a nice scar or two- wait... she was flying! except she couldn't move... She twisted her head around and yelped at the fact that the branch above her was all tangled in her fur, and it was impossible to escape. The cat looked up at her and smirked. If she weren't caught in these stupid branches, she would've clawed his muzzle off so he couldn't smirk anymore.

"Tryin to get back at me, eh, Fog?" He said.

"Shut up! And how'd you know my name?" she snapped. "If I weren't in this state, I probably would've killed you!" Then she yowled up at the sky, "LEAF, I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

Leaf, a brown tabby tom, came out from behind a bush and smirked. His special power was to bend or uproot trees, which Fog found really, really annoying. "I couldn't have let you kill Tonto, now could I... kit?"

"Fog bared her teeth at him. "I wasn't going to kill him, just give him a few nice scars! and just cause you're older than me does NOT mean that you have power over me," she hissed.

Leaf was three moons older than Fog, but she didn't see how that gave him power over her.

"You DID say that you were going to kill me," pointed out Tanto. (Pfft. what a stupid name.)

"I was just trying to scare you," she mewed honestly. "Now can you get this branch off of me, Leaf?"

Leaf grinned evilly. "Sure... in a few days."

Fog rolled her eyes. "Let me go now and ill catch you a lot of prey."

Leaf shrugged. "Okay."

She squealed as the branch suddenly jerked up, taking half her pelt and some of her beautiful, long tail with it. "It took me all morning to make my pelt!"she wailed as she landed on her paws.

"Tanto rolled his eyes. "She-cats and their fur..."

"Toms and their stupidness," she shot back. Then she whispered in his ear, "Give me my rabbits back or ill visit you again tomorrow." Then, she whisked her tail in his face and ran into the forest at top speed to go catch Leaf's lunch.

* * *

**Welp, first chapter done! Another thing I forgot to mention: all the cats with powers have weaknesses,too. Fog is a really big feminist, so if a cat says something really sexist in front of her, she'll go maniac and and try to kill them, and she is also really shy in front of cats that she's never seen before. If you want to suggest some characters in the reviews, please do! Until next time... -Pusheen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fog had caught Leaf's lunch in about a minute, and was now walking with her friend Mint, a golden she-cat with striking green eyes, and had a normal brain unlike Leaf or Tanto. Mints special power has making potions by curling a vial around her long, skinny tail that was almost as huge as Fog's. In about an hour the vial would be completely filled up with a random, potion, like healing any disease, causing amnesia, and one time Mint said that she had even made a death potion.

The sun was just about to set, and they were walking into the forest to Fog's den, where Mint would stay the night. Fog stiffened. "Did you just hear a rustle?" she asked Mint.

"I thought it was my imagination, but I guess if you heard it, too, than it must be real," said Mint, her green eyes flashing anxiously in the almost-set sun. Her weakness was always being anxious or stressed; right now, in fact, she was making a stress/anxiety remover potion.

Fog whisked her fluffy tail. "Its probably just a mouse or squirrel going to its den," she mewed. Then she added, and if it's a wolf or something, I'll send it whimpering in five seconds." She said this to calm her friend, but all it did was make her more nervous. Fog's ear twitched. She heard another rustle; Mint must not have heard it from all her anxiety. She turned around and found herself staring at two pairs of eyes in the shadows of the bushes, one ice blue and one eerily red. _ "I can't confront them," _she thought. _"What if they attack Mint? _She really wanted to yowl at them to go away, but then Mint would probably get a heart attack. So instead she glared at them fiercely, her brown and blue eyes flashing murderously. The two pairs of eyes glared back at her for a second, then the two cats turned around and fled.

Mint stuck her face in hers. "What were you staring at?" she demanded.

"I was just glaring at a bramble tendril that almost tripped me," Fog bluffed quickly.

Mint rolled her eyes "Yeah, that'll totally make it go away…"

Fog snorted in amusement. "Come on; we're almost there."

Soon, they reached Fogs den. The first silvers of darkness were peeping around the trees. Fog was lucky she found her den. It was a hollowed-out huge rock, with two holes for entering. She stuffed the holes with ferns to make it look like a regular old rock while she was gone. Inside, it was very comfy, with moss-lined floors, nests made with lots of feathers, and a huge herb supply, There were a few cracks in the ceiling that allowed sunlight in; for some reason, when it rained, water never seeped through them. Mint gaped when she entered it. "Wow…" she whispered.

Fog laughed. "I know, right? Here's your nest; I'm just going to go and close the entrance." When she went out, she looked left and right warily. She didn't know why, but those cats… _scared _her for some reason. She shouldn't be afraid of anything! "_You're a four-moon-old kit! Its okay to feel scared! _Fog scolded herself. Then, she closed the hole and went back inside. She found Mint sniffing along her herb stacks. "You have pretty good herb supplies," she commented.

"Yep," replied Fog. She climbed inside her nest and was about to mew "Good night," when all of a sudden Mint let out a squeal.

"You have so much catmint!" Mint whispered, staring hungrily at the huge stack.

Fog jumped out of her comfy nest and placed her tail on her friend. "You can only have a leaf or two," She warned Mint. Mint nodded and ate two leaves. Mints other weakness was being addicted to catmint, (Hence her name) and sometimes went a bit crazy because she ate too much. Both of them climbed into their nests. Fog mewed "Good night" to Mint as she let sleep engulf her.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? I tried to make it a bit more detailed. I want at least one review before I continue, and please suggest characters! I'm really bad at making characters :P**

**-Pusheen**


	3. Chapter 3

**lunnylu- Thanks for the review! I plan on using Night later :3 ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

She ran through the silent forest. The moon was shining bright, and the wind made the trees whisper to her. Fog's paws thudded silently on the dewy grass. This night, she would get back at Tanto, by stealing every single piece of prey that was in his den. She'd rolled around in ferns before she left to hide her scent. Adrenaline coursed through her. She got so excited, she never realized that she was leaving his scent trail and going into unknown forest. _"I think I'm almost there!"_ She thought excitedly. Then, she got her senses back and skidded to a stop, and started panicking. _"Where am I? Oh, Fog…. You're so stupid!_ Okay, she was really starting to worry! She was talking to herself! She was in a small clearing in the middle of nowhere. She tried retracing her steps, but because she smelled like ferns it was impossible.

Her ear pricked. She heard a rustle. "Who's there?" She called out. All of a sudden, A gray tabby tom leaped at her from behind a bramble bush, his amber eyes flashing. He pinned Fog to the ground.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Fog hissed and threw him of, smirking at the surprise in his face. He growled and leaped at her again. She sidestepped and scraped her diamond claws gently down his side. (If she put all her strength into it, she would probably kill him.) She then pinned him down.

"W-why attack m-me on s-sight?" She demanded. She cursed herself for always stuttering in front of strangers.

"You're on FrostClan territory!" He snarled, ignoring her question.

"W-well I c-couldn't smell your b-borders!" Fog scoffed. "A-and you could've t-told me that b-before attacking m-me!" She got off of him and was walking off FrostClan territory when another cat yowled for her to stop. Fog groaned inwardly and turned around. Three other cats were running towards her.

A brown tom glared at the gray tabby tom. "Carppaw, don't run off like that!" He scolded. He seemed to have authority over the other cats.

Carppaw stared at his paws. "Sorry, Treeheart…" he muttered. "I saw _her_ trespassing!" he flicked his tail at Fog as he said _her._

Treeheart stared at her. "What's your name?" He demanded.

"F-fog," Fog muttered.

"You look like a kit," a black-and-white tom piped up. "How old are you?"

"Four moons old," Fog replied.

All of a sudden, The final cat, a fluffy silver she-cat, rolled to the ground laughing. "The great and mighty Carppaw, beat by a kit!" she said between gasps of laughter.

"Minnowpaw, don't make fun of your brother!" scolded the black-and-white tom, though he was smiling.

Ravenflight, Minnowpaw, mark the borders," Treeheart ordered. The two cats walked off to do that, both of them smiling. "Where are your parents?" asked Treeheart.

Fog looked at her paws. "They're dead," she muttered. Treehearts eyes shone with sympathy. Fog didn't like sympathy.

"We should take her back to camp," said Carppaw.

Fog hissed. "No you won't!"

"I'll do what I want, _kit!_" snarled Carppaw.

"I think we have enough kits," said Treeheart.

"She's _too_ strong and quick for her age, and her claws are made out of this really hard, dangerous material!" argued Carppaw.

"I think you got a bit of fresh-kill stuck in your throat," said Treeheart. Then to Fog, he added: "You can go now."

Fog dipped her head. "Thank you," she mewed coldly. Then she turned around and ran back into the undergrowth. She climbed a tree and saw the route she took, and she managed to successfully steal all of Tanto's prey from his den without waking him up. _"None of those FrostClan cats had powers,"_ she thought as she climbed into her nest. "Weird."

* * *

**So howd ya like it? If youre gonna continue reading this, please review! I want to see how many people are reading this. Oh yeah… and Moth wing here has an announcement to make. **

**Me: *****Holds Mothwing at gunpoint***** say it!**

**Mothwing: *****Whimpering***** Pusheen does not own Warriors…."**

**Yay! Kay, well bye for now! And make sure you suggest some characters!**

**-Pusheen**


	4. Author

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I haven't gotten enough reviews! If you like my story, I'm asking you to just do a small review, it'll only take a few seconds. Reviewing is my way of knowing that y'all want me to continue. So, I won't continue until I get at least a few more reviews. Also I have a week off from school (Yay! :P) So I might not update as much…. If I even get more reviews. **

**-Kinda Dissapointed Pusheen**


	5. Chapter 4

**YAY! Reviews!**

**Guest- Thanks, and yes I will continue :P**

**Fastblaze789-Thank you! :D**

**My break ends on Monday sadly :(**

* * *

The moon was at its highest point. The streetlights glared down at Fog with bright yellow eyes as she padded down the sidewalk. She frowned. What was that on the thunderpath? She gasped as she realized it was a cat. A pink monster was speeding right towards it, and all the cat was doing was stare at it with dull eyes. Fog started running, hoping that her super speed could outrun the monster. "Get out of the way!" she yowled as she came closer to the cat. It was a tom- an elderly tom with mangy ginger fur and green eyes. The tom still stared at the monster, giving no sign that he had heard her warning or knew she was there. _"Why am I doing this?"_ She thought as she shoved the tom away, taking his place with the monster about to crush her. _"This idiot is probably gonna die in a few moons anyways!" _She tried to scramble out of the way of the pink monster, but it was too late. She yowled as the monster ran over her hind leg. Her vision turned dark for a second. When it came back, there were red spots dancing in her eyesight. And to her complete annoyance, the tom was just staring at her. "Could you help me?" She rasped. The tom didn't do anything, not even blink, but Fog could see that he was alive. She groaned and got up, picking the tom up by his scruff. She dragged him over to the sidewalk, almost falling down ten times. She dropped him and collapsed on the sidewalk, wailing in pain. _"My legs broken!" _She thought in panic. Her head jerked up as the annoying tom finally said something.

"You couldn't have been _just_ a bit faster, could you?" He snapped. "Look what happened to my poor tail tip!" Fog looked at his tail. Its tip was missing a bit fur, and there was a tiny trickle of blood coming out of it.

Fog gaped in shock and anger. "If I hadn't pushed you out of the way, you'd be dead! You're lucky I'm crippled right now, or else _I_ would've killed you!" She snarled, sliding out her bloody claws. The red spots seemed to be growing bigger.

"Do you want me to tell you your warning or not?" He snapped.

"Warning?" Fog meowed confusedly.

The elderly cat smirked. "Yeah, I can't believe they made me give this warning to someone so rude and stupid!"

Fog hissed and tried to leap at the tom, but pain so bad that it darkened her vision again came. She flopped back onto the sidewalk and glared into his green eyes. "Tell me," she snarled softly.

"Its actually more like a prophecy, but here it is: _The Dominators have arisen. Beware of the ones who stalk at night, Power, and protect the thing that is vital for your life.."_ As he said the warning/prophecy, his voice changed from its usual raspy to an eerie echo.

"Are you a Teller, like in those stories Dot told me?" she gasped. The red spots were getting bigger still.

"Yes, and that's also why you're not stuttering," he mewed, answering her other question. Then he started to fade away.

"Wait! What's your name?" she rasped.

"That's not important right now," He mewed as he faded away into nothing, leaving her alone in the starry night. There were a ton of questions swimming in her mind, but she couldn't dwell on those right now. Her vision was flickering. The spots grew bigger. She blacked out.

* * *

**Muahahahahaha! Cliffy! I have a character that I want you to make a personality of: Blaze, a she-cat that is literally the sun. No one knows what she looks like, because she always wears a thick white cloak. If she didn't, she would blind everyone (just like the sun!) She is sort of the unquestioned leader of Powerclan, and is as old as the sun. (Though she looks and acts like a young cat.) I want at least one more review before I continue! And DON'T forget to give a personality for Blaze! **

**-Pusheen**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a few days. I was bombarded with homework, and I was also just lazy. :P anyways… **

**Goldengaze20- Thanks for the review! I didn't think I would get another review so soon :P I will use Golden this chapter, and also use your version of Blaze.**

**Oh yeah and lunnylu, if you're wondering why I haven't used Night yet, its because I will plan in making him a Dominator! :P**

Fog groaned as she stretched open her eyes. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could, desperately squirming. "SOMEBODY! HELP! OH, GOLDEN, I WISH YOU WERE HERE TO TURN INTO AN EAGLE OR SOMETHING…"

"Calm down! I don't want to loose my grip on you." said the hawk that was carrying her, surprising Fog. "Don't worry, were not that high of the ground." And she was right; they were just above the green, leafy floor of trees, but he hawk was carrying her so fast, she was afraid that she might impale her on one of the tree branches.

"Golden!" Fog gasped, twisting her head up to see the face of the hawk. "Thank you so much!"

"I couldn't let you die!" Golden meowed (or squawked?) cheerfully, shining her brilliant golden eyes at Fog. Golden's power was to shape-shift into any animal, and she could make her eyes look so horrifying that even Blaze says she cried once because of them. However, she had way too much sympathy. If Fog were Scourge, Golden still would've saved her. "You just looked so horrible, lying in that pool of blood… and you're still a kit! Poor thing…. Did you get hit by a monster?"

"Yes," Fog mewed, slightly annoyed at the amount of sympathy her friend was showing her. (She hates sympathy, remember?) "Are you taking me to Dots den?"

"Yep," squawked Golden. (Fog had decided that is sound more like a squawk right now.) Then she started to descend in a spiral towards Dots den. Dot and Mint were sitting in the shade together. When they saw Golden as a hawk, Dot ran into his den and Mint arched her back and hissed at Golden, her green eyes flashing defiantly. Then she seemed to realize who the hawk was and calmed down, watching Golden descend. When she was a foot off the ground, Golden dropped Fog, who landed on her feet. Golden shape-shifted into her cat self, a pretty golden she-cat with strange dark brown stripes, a long, fluffy tail, white chest, paws, and tail tip, and dark brown ear tips. Dot came running out of his den.

"Nice show of bravery, Dot!" Mint mewed jokingly.

"Hey! Remember his weakness?" growled Golden, her eyes becoming deep red and black for a second. Golden was hard to make mad, but when she did get mad, she got aggressive.

"You're right," admitted Mint. "That was mean. I'm sorry, Dot."

"Its okay," Dot rasped. "I know you meant it as a joke." Dot had an awesome power- he could heal broken bones and cuts simply by waving his paw over them. His weakness, though, was horrible. Even though Dot was only a year old, he already acted like an elder- stiff bones, tired easily, raspy voice, ungroomed pelt.

Fog groaned and sank to the floor. Dots came into her vision again, except this time they were purple! (Wheee!) "Fog! What happened to you?" yowled Mint running over to her.

"She got hit by a Monster, poor thing…" Golden mewed.

Mint carried her to Dots den and laid her on the ground. "This wont hurt," Dot wheezed reassuringly as he waved his paw over her body. Fog felt her leg tingle as it rearranged itself. She also felt one of her ribs tingle, which meant it was broken too.

"Thanks," sighed Fog as most of the pain went away. Dot was a gray fluffy tom with a large black dot on his chest. (Hence the name Dot.) Then Mint gave her a painkiller potion to get rid of the remaining pain. ("I added some catmint to give you energy!") She'd mewed. Fog stood up, feeling like she could run the entire forest non stop. "Thanks," she mewed, looking at all the three cats.. "If you ever need some prey or herbs, just let me know… or, if you ever need to "get" a cat that's really annoying you." The last part made them laugh. "I have to go now. Bye!" she mewed. Then, she sped off into the forest, leaving a trail of dust behind her.

It was sunhigh now. Fog stopped in front of an old, huge comfy looking cardboard box in an alley and called out, "Hello?" her voice echoed off the brick walls. Fog was about to leave when all if a sudden a big spot of light seemed to fly down to Earth and land right beside her. She yelped and slapped her tail on her eyes. (Cause she was obviously bright!) Fog heard a voice meow, "Oops! Sorry, let me just get my cloak on…. There was a rustle and then the voice meowed, "okay, Fog. You can look now. Fog uncovered her eyes. Standing in front of her was a cat covered on a thick white…. _Something,_ that had a hood. Fog could only see a pair of glowing orange balls of fire that must have been her eyes. There was a bright glow all around her, as if the something couldn't hide all her brightness. "Sorry, she mewed kindly.

"I-its okay," stammered Fog. "S-so you're Blaze, r-right?"

"Yep," meowed Blaze. "And I have always been asked these questions, so I'm just going to answer: Yes, I'm the sun, I'm also the leader of PowerClan, this thing that I'm wearing is called a cloak, I can burn cat's eyes out just by taking it off, I can also burn cats skin off by touching them, and I know everything about you because I'm the sun. To be honest, you weren't that far from Dot's den, you could've walked," she added unsympathetically. Fog twitched one ear. Blaze sat down and curled her tail around her paws. "Tell me what I can do for you this afternoon," she meowed.

"I-I had a dream from a T-Teller, and he t-told me that the Dominators are c-coming, and something that i-is vital for my l-life…what's a D-Dominator, and what could b-be something vital for m-my life?"

The next second, Blaze's face was in Fog's. Fog could feel intense heat on her face. "Are you sure the Teller said Dominator?" demanded Blaze.

"Y-Yeah," meowed Fog, stepping away from her.

"You're five moons now, right? So you wouldn't have heard the story… let me tell you it. A century ago, when I was just a kit, cats of PowerClan didn't have weaknesses, and they were getting out of hand, threatening Twolegs and Monsters and all that. So, our dead ancestors sent the Dominators to keep us in line. The Dominators are cats just like us, except a bit more powerful. Each cat has his or her own Dominator… though I've heard stories of cats that had two. The Dominators had good hearts and spirits, so in the beginning they had no thought of ever taking over." Blaze leaned forward dramatically. "But, anything that has good can have evil, and vice versa. The Dominators eventually realized how powerful they were, and took over many groups of cats, including the four Clans. Desperate, our dead ancestors gave them weaknesses so that we could overpower them. They trapped the Dominators in a huge void, and gave the cats if PowerClan weaknesses." Blaze stood up and sighed. "If they're back, then we are in danger… we have weaknesses, they don't."

"T-they've got to have _s-some _weakness," Fog mewed, glad that her stutter was wearing off.

Blaze sighed. "I'm afraid they don't- when I was a kit, I met my Dominator once. His name was Night. I tested him for _any _weakness… I tried multiple things, none of them worked…"

"We could fight as pairs," Fog suggested.

"We could…" Blaze murmured. "I'll have to think that over." She smiled at Fog. "Thank you for telling me your sight. And about the vital

thing… I have no idea what that could be."

"No problem," Fog meowed. "I caught this rabbit for you for wasting your time on me. I have to go now… She shivered. She had a horrible suspicion that made her heart pound and her spine go numb.

"Bye!" Blaze called out as Fog turned around and sped off. "And watch out for the monsters!" she added gleefully.

It was night now. Fog sped to her den, and stopped in front of the huge gray stone. She made sure she made a huge racket going in, stripping and stumbling and yelling "Ow!" She heard a rustle. Se spun around. Her legs grew cold when she saw the same pairs of eyes- one icy blue, one dark red. "C-COME OUT AND S-SHOW ME WHO YOU A-ARE!" She yowled as loud and fierce as she could. They both moved just a bit closer so that Fog could see their silhouette. The one with red eyes was _huge,_ and the other one looked only a bit bigger than Fog, and Fog was pretty small for her age. Fog flung into them as fast and as hard as she could, but the one with blue eyes sidestepped her so quick Fog didn't see him moving, and the one with red eyes simply slammed a paw onto her chest, and she went flying. She landed with a hard thump on the ground. Before she could even blink, the blue eyed one was on top of her. He whispered on her ear: "Watch out, Fog. The Dominators are coming." Fog threw him off and sliced her claws as hard as she could down his side. He wailed loudly, and his red-eyed buddy charged at her, but she easily jumped to the side- right into Blue Eyes's claws. She hissed and kicked him with her hind leg, but he got up and charged at her, full-speed. Panicking, Fog ran forward- straight into Red Eyes, who easily pinned her to ground. He whispered, "Be glad we were given orders to not take you back with us… but we will soon. Remember… _we're coming…"_ Then they both ran off, cackling gleefully. Fog flattened herself to the ground. She had never felt this scared in her life! Those were her Dominators… she had two. As she climbed into her den with shaky legs, she could still hear him whispering.

_We're coming…we're coming…_ _We're coming…_

**Dramatic Ending, huh? So, hopefully yall are finding this story more interesting by now. Also, hopefully you will review without me telling you to do so (HINT,HINT!) Oh yeah and I have a question for you!**

**What powers do you think Leaf's Dominator would have? Whoever gets this right (Or close to right) will get a VIRTUAL THURSDAY NIGHT COOKIE, made by my brother! It will be very nommy. Bye!**

**-Pusheen**


	7. Chapter 6

**AAGH! IM SO SORRY! I had a lot of homework and post -tests and laziness… im sorry! But school and minecraft comes before my story…lol. I might be doing it slower because I basically had the story pre-written until this point, so… yeah.**

**Goldengaze20- Yes, I will make add that and also: You: -.- Me: 0.0 HA I WIN! Lol. :D**

**Raveny- I will use Raven, (This chapter lol.) and thanks! **

**Oh yeah.. NEXT TIME SOMEONE ANSWER THE QUESTION!**

* * *

The next day felt like a living nightmare. As soon as Fog woke up from her night of troubled sleep, she jumped up and looked wildly around to see if she was in some Dominator camp. She wasn't. She was looking at the world differently now- She jumped at every shadow that crossed her, every leaf that fell, and at every rustle the bushes and trees made. All of them could be hiding a Dominator, ready to ambush and attack. _"Everything's going to be fine," _she soothed herself. _"If they attack you, you could scream and yowl as loud as you can- someone's gonna hear it."_ She sat down on a sun-warmed rock next to a stream, and scooped fish out of the water, admiring how their scales gleamed as they fell back in. Just as Fog was getting out of her do-or-die mode, she heard a voice yowl, "Hi!" in a really loud voice. Fog flung herself at the direction of the voice, screaming "DIE, SCUM!" Fog yelped as she was coated with ice. She looked at the attacker. She was white with a black tail tip, ears, and paws, and also a black heart on her chest. She had startling electric green eyes that were glaring furiously at her. Oh, and Fog forgot to mention that she had long white wings and was hovering in the air with them.

"What's wrong with you!" She screeched.

"S-sorry for a-attacking," Fog meowed apologetically. " I t-thought you were a-a Dominator." She thumped her hind legs against the ice, causing it to shatter.

The cat snorted. "The Dominators are pent up in some void! Why would you worry about them?"

"_No they're not," _Fog thought. Out loud she mewed, "What's your name? Mine is Fog."

She replied, "My name is Raven. And sorry about my outburst- sometimes I have anger management issues."

"That's okay. What did you come here for?" Fog asked.

"Blaze has a message for all of PowerClan- all of you have to meet her by the huge white twoleg at sunset."

"Okay. Thanks," Fog meowed.

Raven dipped her head. "I have to get going now." Fog realized that her eyes were now neon blue. Why did all of them have weird colored eyes?

Raven jumped up and flew away, her white wings beating powerfully in the air.

"_I hope Blaze has a solution," _ Fog thought as she settled back down onto the rock.

* * *

**Yeah sorry if this was a bit short. Next time ANSWER THE QUESTION! I will restate it: What powers do you think Leafs Dominator would possess? RATE, COMMENT, AND CLICK THE SUB.. lol no that's for Youtube. I don't think I'll take any more OC's, so yeah. Just answer the question and say what you think about the story! You can criticize it, but please no flames. BYEEE!**

**-A Very Sorry Pusheen**


	8. Chapter 7

**Just me and my laziness, don't worry. REVIEW PLEASE! SOMEONE ANSWER THE QUESTION, AND ILL GIVE YOU TWO THURSDAY NIGHT COOKIES (BAKED BY MY BRO!) oh yeah and Raveny, I'm trying to use all my characters again, so yeah Raven will be used again. ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

The tension in the air was so strong, Fog could taste it. All the cats were gathered around the huge white rock-like Twoleg. Fog never realized that there were so many cats in PowerClan- there were hundreds of them, like a huge multicolored cat carpet. That's probably why we weren't a normal clan. Blaze was sitting on top of the Twoleg, her blazing face held up proudly, her balls-of-fire eyes glittering, her white cloak billowing majestically. "Cats of Powerclan!" She yowled. The entire crowd shushed at once. "You are here today because we are all in danger… stop panicking," she added as cats started caterwauling. "The Dominators are back," she growled. The cats started yowling even louder. "CALM DOWN!" Blaze screeched, her body glowing brightly, even though it was wrapped with the heave white cloak. When all the cats fell silent again, the glowing stopped. Fog had a dream, in which a Teller told her that the Dominators are coming… and something about something that was vital to our lives." Fog's face felt hot under the heat of all the stares (Mostly Blaze's). Cats started murmuring to each other until a brown-and-white tom called out,

"HEY, WHY WOULD STARCLAN GIVE A PROPHECY TO A _SHE CAT?_ THEY'RE SO WEAK AND EMOTIONAL!"several cats gasped, but Fog heard none of that.

Her vision started to get a red haze as she glared at the tom. "_Bloodlust… oh no… its happening! Sorry…" _Her weakness took over. Unable to control her self, she slid out her gleaming diamond claws. Her blue and brown eyes gleamed in the moonlight. She snarled loudly, "You have no idea who I am, do you?

The idiot tom smirked. "Nope. Even a she cat with a prophecy can't be importa-" He never that sentence, because Fog let out a huge screech and threw herself at the tom, blood roaring in her ears.

"He's gonna get it now!" She heard a cat yowl before she attacked the tom. It sounded like Tanto. Fog ripped her claws into the tom, her fur getting wet with his blood. She heard none of his cries and pleas.

"_STOP!" _her brain begged. "_You're getting delusional! Can't you just talk to him instead?"_ But her heart snarled, _" It's her weakness- she can't stop. Besides, she's just ridding the world of another sexist pig… Go on, Fog!" _

She snapped out of her mental state when Dot yowled, "FOG! STOP! YOUR'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!" Fog wailed, and the red haze went away. She lost her adrenaline. She looked down and her stomach lurched. In between her blood stained claws was the brown and white tom. He was bloodied and torn, almost to the point of death. He was staring up her with fear gleaming in his eyes. Fog scrambled off of him in horror.

"I-I'm sorry!" she whispered, crouching to the ground. She looked at the spectators. They were all staring at her with a mixture of pure horror, fear, and respect. Many were glaring at her. _"I wanted respect… but not in _this _way…" _Fog thought as she watched Dot instantly heal the tom. The tom staggered up and pointed a claw at Fog.

"You," he rasped, "are a _monster._ Monsters are murderers… and murderers have to leave PowerClan! Who's with me? Fog deserves to leave PowerClan!" The majority of the clan yowled the agreement, except for Fog's friends- Mint, Dot, Leaf, Tanto, Raven, and Golden were standing in front of the tom and arguing with him, but he was refusing to listen.

Fog approached him. "I-Im really s-sorry! I-its my w-weakness… I-I kill a-anyone that a-acts s-sexist in front of m-me!" She winced as she felt something warm next to her-Blaze. She was probably going to get exiled now…

"I know it's your weakness," Blaze murmured into Fogs ear as she passed her. Fog sighed in relief. Blaze stood in front of the tom and smiled at him. "It was a mistake, Stick," she said soothingly. "That's one of Fog's weaknesses."

Still, the tom was still being a mousebrain. "She's still a danger to us all! I want to be able to do what I want without getting clawed to death!" He snarled.

"Degrading she-cats isn't one of your weaknesses, is it?" Blaze snapped.

Stick stared at his paws, his eyes flashing. "No…" He muttered.

So you said it out of pure opinion. Therefore, it's your fault," said Blaze. "_Nobody _should be sexist our clan. Fog will definitely stay, " she added with a growl. Fog was delighted to see that most of the clan was nodding on agreement.

"I-Ill give y-you some p-prey if you w-want," said Fog, looking up at Stick.

Stick flicked his tail in her face. Fog whapped her huge, fluffy tail against his cheek. "You'll probably poison it," he snorted. Then, he walked off and got swallowed up by the crowd. Everyone started to leave different directions, but Blaze yelled, "Stop! The meeting isn't over yet!" Everyone came back with grumbles. Blaze leaped back on top of the shiny white Twoleg. "We have one more thing to discuss. We need to figure out how to defeat them. Does anyone have any ideas?" A brown she-cat with purple eyes (This was nothing unsual in PowerClan) raised her tail first

"We could be in pairs," she suggested, her eyes seeming to be darting to everyone as she spoke. "You could pair us up."

For some reason, Blaze tensed up, and she frowned and narrowed her eyes She was sliding her claws in and out. Her tail thumped against the white Twoleg. The she cat stared at her intently Then, she shrugged her shoulders and meowed, "Good idea. I will assign each of you partners. Try to stay with each other as much as you can. Help each other as much as you can-we need to become united if we are going to beat the Dominators. Do we have any questions?" Silence. Cats were nodding enthusiastically, and Fog found herself nodding in agreement too. "Good. Now, I want all of you to split into two groups- male and female." There was a lot of shouting and scrambling as cats got into groups. "Your partner will be from the opposite gender. Let's see… Golden and Dot, Raven and Stick, Fog and Leaf…"

Fog didn't hear the rest, because she was busy pouting over her new partner. Leaf? He cared _too_ much about everyone, he liked stalking she-cats (That wasn't his weakness!) he could sometimes be mean, and he had _horrible_ eating manners! Fog could go on and on. A tail laid itself on Fog's back- it was Fogs new friend, Raven. "Its okay," she mewed sympathetically. " Once you befriend him, I'm sure it won't be _that _bad. Oh, and it's really cool that the Teller chose you! You probably have some awesome future in saving us all from Dominators," she added excitedly. Fog sighed.

"_I_ should be feeling bad for you! You're stuck with that sexist jerk… nothing good's gonna come out of that. And I'm pretty sure that Teller just chose me because I was the closest PowerClan cat to him." In her head, though, she knew that the Teller chose her because she was special in some way.

Raven shrugged. "Oh well. I have to go now… Sticks yelling at me." She spread her white wings and flew away, muttering about how she could make him beg to her with one swipe of her claws.

Fog was about to go and find Leaf, but Mint ran up to her before she could do so.

"It's so cool that you got Leaf as your partner!" she yowled excitedly. Her green eyes looked a bit wild, so she probably ate catmint.

"You would _want_ Leaf to be your partner?" Fog replied, shocked.

"Of course!" Mint squealed. Her face took on a dreamy expression. "I wish I was you so, so bad.." she murmured. She snapped back to her senses and her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. "Tanto's pretty good too…" she muttered, her face the color of a deathberry.

Fog purred and flicked her with her fluffy ling tail. "You like Leaf!" She teased.

Mint huffed and slapped her back "Do not!

"Do so!"

"Do _not! _I said Tanto was good too, remember?"

"You looked embarrassed as you said it. Admit it! You like Leaf!"

Mint grumbled. "Tell a living soul and I swear-"

"I won't tell anyone!" Fog promised. And she meant it.

"Good!" Mint growled, acting tough. Fog laughed. "Oh yeah… another thing. That strange purple-eyed she-cat never got paired," said Mint confusedly. "Do you know who she got paired with?"

Fog shook her head. "Nope. In fact… I don't see her at all," she said, looking around.

Mint shrugged. "Whatever."

"Fog there you are!" Another voice yowled. Fog turned to see Leaf running towards her. He skidded to a stop in front of her. "You're my-"

"I know!" Fog interrupted, rolling her multicolored eyes.

They both heard a squeak and turned around to see Mint with her face even redder than a deathberry. _"Go!" _ Fog mouthed to her. Mint nodded and whispered shakily to Leaf, "Gotta go!" and ran off.

Leaf shrugged. "Are we going to stay in your den or mine?"

"Mine's closer," Fog mewed quickly. She didn't sleep well in other cat's dens.

Leaf nodded. "Okay. Show me the way."

Fog led him to her majestic den. "Woah…" he murmured.

Fog laughed. "I get that from everybody."

"Im gonna go inside and make myself a nest, okay?"

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Leaf nodded and squeezed into the hole that led to the den.

Fog stiffened. _There it is again. _A louder was made. Fog slid out her claws and snarled, "Show yourself! I'm not afraid!"_ Please don't be a Dominator. Please don't be a Dominator._

* * *

**MUAHAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFY! REVIEW if you want more, please… Im a bit disappointed that no one reviewed in such a long time period. Answer da question, give me constructive criticism if you think something needs to be fixed. I'll only make another chapter if two more people review (And they have to be from people that haven't reviewed yet!) So.. yeah. Pretty long chappie, right? I tried to make it a bit more descriptive, maybe that's why people aren't reviewing. sooo.. anyways.. BYEE! HASTA LUEGO! –Pusheen **


	9. Chapter 8

**HIIII! OMG YALL EXPLODED MY INBOX! XD SORRY FOR NOT POSTING EARLIER, I HAD LOTS OF HW. Anyways, I will answer to yall's reviews. (And special shoutout to Goldengaze, Raveny, and CookieCatz for spamming me while I was sleeping! XD)**

**RavenyHeart (Or Raveny?)- YAY THANKS!**

**Goldengaze20- Yeah lol Im trying to use them all more. :P**

**CookieCatz- Thank you for reviewing so much! Do you have an actual FanFic account, or are u a guest, cause if you do, then I really wanna read one of your stories. :D XD and yes I will use Hex. Except… can she turn into a fire-breathing dragon instead of just dragon wings? No? OK!**

**Tigerice7- Thanks! I love it when people get all language-y with compliments, it makes me feel good :D**

**Guest- Thanks, and yeah im trying to do that. lol. **

**Chewy- Thanks for OCing! She will be a Dominator later in da story, k? Oh yeah and when you said "looks like a tom," did you mean she's strong as one? Cause cant she-cats be string as toms? Aaagh sorry for my little feminist rant there. I just had to let da world n=know that she-cats are just as strong as toms. Sorry! I like Flux's personality, a bit like mine :D**

**Anyways… ON WITH DA STORY!**

* * *

Fog snarled as the rustling in the bush grew louder and louder. She sprang at it, only to falter as she saw in the pale moonlight that it was just that odd purple-eyed she-cat. "What do you want?" Fog mewed as she crashed to the ground in front of her.

"Your Fog, right?" The cat mewed, ignoring her question.

"Yeah."

"Fog! What's taking you so long?" Leaf demanded, poking his head out of the hole and glaring at her.

"I'm just talking to her!" Fog snapped. "I'll be there soon."

"You're Leaf? I have two cats I want you both to get for me," mewed the she-cat, turning her eyes onto Leaf.

"What?" They both meowed excitedly at the same time.

"There's two cats that have been picking on me. I'm not strong enough to defeat them, so I want you both to do it for me. If you do… Fog, I'll give you honey. _Lots _of honey." She turned her purple orbs onto Fog again. Fog found herself nodding again. "And Leaf… I'll give you five of the fattest rabbits you've ever seen." Leaf was nodding too. Fog wasn't sure that the cat would be able to give him the fattest rabbits he'd ever seen. But even if she didn't, Fog was still going "get" those two cats. Nobody should be picked on.

"Do you want us to kill them?" Leaf asked, cocking his brown striped head.

"The cat's purple eyes widened "Definitely not! I just want you both to give them a nice scar or two… and tell them that Psy sent you, and that she'll send you again if they keep on picking on me." Her eyes darted to the both of them as she said this.

"Where do they live?" asked Fog.

"Not far from here. They'll be in a little clearing surrounded by pine trees. If you get up high, you should be able to see it from one of these trees… Oh yeah, and you should do it around sun-high." They both nodded. "Good. I'll know when you've done it and come here to reward you!" Psy called over her shoulder as the silver-tinted leaves swallowed her up again.

After she was gone, they both started walking back towards the den. "Is this the right thing to do?" Leaf asked as he attempted to squeeze through the hole.

Fog shoved him in from behind and mewed, "Maybe. But they deserve it for picking on a cat. And this'll improve our teamwork too." She jumped easily into the hole.

"Why you insist on having such a small enterance, I'll never know…" He muttered as he climbed into his nest. Fog was glad to see that it was far away from hers.

"So that big ol' cats like you can't get in." Leaf caused a tiny sapling to grow next to her nest and encases her in its branches. Fog easily sliced the branches away and mewed, "Night."

"Night…" Leaf muttered.

* * *

They got up early the next morning, too excited to sleep. Leaf grew a tree trunk right underneath him, and made it grow taller than the other trees in the area "Do you see it?" Fog yowled up to him, craning her neck up to just see his tail.

"Yeah! It's not very far from here, we can rest for a ling time before we head off." He jumped onto a another shorter tree and jumped to the ground from there. Fog stared at the huge tree trunk with no leaves. "It looks abnormal," she commented. Leaf nodded and made bushy branches grow out if the trunk, full of leaves. Then, they caught prey and goofed off until it was time to leave.

"Follow me," Leaf meowed to Fog. Fog nodded and they set off. Leaf broke into a run, so Fog used her super speed to run a lot faster. "I said _follow!_" Fog sighed and slowed down to walk beside him. After a bit, Leaf growled, "were almost there." He walked up to a bush and gently parted it. Fog peered through it. Sure enough, there was a small clearing that was surrounded by huge pine trees with glistening needles. Two cats were sitting near the other end, sunning themselves and meowing to each other. Leaf nodded to Fog. She got into a crouch. "_This is going to be awesome," _she thought. They both never noticed the cat hiding from them in the same bush, staring at them with silver eyes.

* * *

**Aaaaannnddd, another chapter done! I know this was kinda short, I'll post more soon. Again, thank yall SO much for reviewing! I never expected to get so many in so few days. :D Who thinks I can get to chapter 10/20 reviews? Oh yeah, and I have another question for you. What powers do you think Leaf's Dominator will have? Whoever gets this right will get two cookies AND a Fog plushie. :3 Oh yeah and lunnylu idk if youre reading this but Night WILL take part in da story next chappie! So yeah. BYE! **

**-Pusheen**


End file.
